


BTS and TXT Requested Storys

by This_Gets_Bad_FAST



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Huening Kai, Dollification, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Gets_Bad_FAST/pseuds/This_Gets_Bad_FAST
Summary: I write smut! There are no limits on it, but I'm kinda slow so just bear with me!
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope
Comments: 20
Kudos: 47





	1. Request here!

I will not accept your request unless you do it here!

Everything's allowed!


	2. Dolly pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok works for A Sex Doll Manufacturer, but meets someone unexpected. 
> 
> jhope x HueningKai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a showcase, I can continue it if you want

BTS split after a company scandal, but they all were offered jobs around the company. They weren't given any details, just told that they could make A big income with it with few hours. Hobi and Jin took up the offer, but both signed different contracts for different jobs. 

Hoseoks was pretty vague, but he read through it. On the bottom in big bold letters it said **YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO GIVE ANY INFORMATION ABOUT THIS JOB. UP TO A 20,000$ FINE.** Hobi thought it was a security job, which would make sense with everything he was told. He signed the contract, and showed up the next day.

He was lead down to the floors we wasn't allowed on as an idol, and it wasn't what he expected. There was a factory of maybe about 3 workers and 20-or-so people. Many of the people were on tables and tied down either having there body worked on or sleeping with needles and stickers all over them. 

He was shown around, and reminded about the rule in bold. Hobi nodded and looked at everyone with pity.

After 3 or so mouths he was used to it. He checked in mostly idols and models, with the occasional child. He couldn't help anyone since he already tried it, and let's just say that he got a small taste of what the dolls were doing as a warning. 

Sometimes he would get put of kidnapping duty. During the first mouth he got a lot of asks for his old bandmates, and to protect them he would say he couldn't find them. He would usually get a sigh or a shove from his manager but nothing to bad.

One day hobi was on the ground floor. He looked around at all of the dolls getting there faces done. Alot of them were having there teeth rounded out so they couldn't bite even if they could. 

Most dolls were shorter, since no one wanted to have a doll that's taller than them. Hobi saw someone working on someone's bones, in an attempt to make them shorter. In order to do that though they couldn't have there kegs tied down. Hobi looked over and saw someone he wish he wouldn't have seen. 

Heuningkai had his lips fattened. His finger nail s were obviously replace e with shorter, fake ones

"Oh no..."


	3. Clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where HueningKai is clueless about Yeonjuns feelings towards him. So he take drastic measures
> 
> Yeonkai  
> Dub-Con warning  
> Mentions of blood

Yeonjun has been slowly getting mad at Kai over these last few months. He had been confessing his fellings without actually confessing his feelings, but Kai would always be confused or find another friendly meaning for it. Yeonjun made his way to Kai's house where he knew his parents weren't there for the rest of the day and tomorrow since he is told everything.

He rang the doorbell on Kai's door and waited for him to answer. He heard foot steps come running down the stairs. The door opens and yeonjun looks at Kai. He had a big hoodie that almost his his basketball shorts. It was almost obvious that the boy had just woken up. 

"Yeonjuniee, what are you doing here? You didn't even send me a text."' yeonjun didn't answer, but instead letting himself in and leading Kai to his bedroom. Once they got there yeonjun pushed Kai onto the bed. "Kai, how are you this obvious?" Kai looked at him confused, like the last few times he had 'confessed' to him. Yeonjun got on top of Kai and kissed him. Kai was surprised, but kissed back. Yeonjun didn't let it go on for to long, wanting to get to the part that he came for.

The both were fully naked when yeonjun put in 2 digits. He started scissoring to get enough stretch, to ease the pain that was to come, since he was stupid and forgot the lube.

Yeonjun lifted Kai's legs up and teased his hole. Kai looked kinda unsure about it. But didn't protest. Yeonjun took that as a good sign and pushed himself in.Kai whined, but didn't make a fuss. Yeonjun could tell there was a small bit of blood but he couldn't do anything about it so he slowly started thrusting to get Kai used to it. 

Hyuka had mixed feeling about it, but his body said 'Yes' to it so he didn't say anything. Once yeonjun started speading up he would allow small, light moans out of his mouth. Yeonjun roamed his hands all over Kai's body, taking a liking to his nipples. He would squeeze and pull to get different whines out of Kai, which induced him to go faster to achieve his orgasm. Kai was getting off by himself so he would get some friction and achieve a orgasm too. 

Yeonjun was getting close and so was Kai. They both got louder and sped up there paces. Yeonjun was the first to cum, slowly riding out his high as Kai came. Yeonjun planted a kiss on Kai's forehead, and then fell asleep. 

Kai had put yeonjun in his bed and in used the bag of clothes that's was only for 'just in case' so he could dress him. He put all of the clothes in the laudry and took a shower. The one question that lingered in his head even after a hour long shower was...

_"does yeonjuniee like me?"_


	4. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin is a very jealous alpha
> 
> Warning! SOFT (kinda)
> 
> This is the only non sexual story in this book okay? I just wanted to do it :(

Soobin has always been jealous, and Hyuka knew that.

Soobin had been abnormally jealous whenever he would make new friends when they were just friends, and now that the two were dating,lets just say that Kai was at a disadvantage when trying to make any type of friend.

Soobin would always go everywhere with Kai. Whether it be a doctor's appointment or a shopping day with his friends. Soobin would always be there "for his safety". 

Kai was scented everyday by his Alpha, making there mixed smells very strong. Soobins scent was already a very strong grass scent and Kai's smelt like buttered popcorn (strangely) so that pushed alot of people away.

Today Hyuka is planning to go with his friends to a party. He asked his mom and she said yes, surprisingly. The only catch is that soobin won't be there. This will be the first time he went without him in a year, which he was excited for. Soobin asked what he would be doing that day, and Kai said he would be with his family, which was the only exception to soobins rule. Kai had also been able to pull soobin away long enough that he smelt like his normal, natural scent.

"What should I wear? I can't wait to wear the clothes soobin doesn't like me wearing! Beomgyu give me some ideas" Kai exclaimed.

"Hmm, since this is your first party in a while and you are known for being louder... Maybe some black jeans and your choice t-shirt-" beomgyu pauses "Oh! We are going to be on our way soon! You can do your hair in the car." 

"Beomgyu wait-" Kai said, before being cut off. Kai got undressed and put on high waisted black jeans and pulled out 10 or so shirts, some cropped and others oversized. He tried all of them on before he heard beomgyu honked his horn. Kai had to settle on the one he was wearing, which was a black crop with colorful buttons on it. He put on yellow converse to complement the buttons. He ran out with his bag to meet beomgyu and his other (very few) friends. 

Once they got to the house and out of the car Hyuka sweared he was gonna have a heart attack. Music was blaring and lights were flashing. Scents were flying everywhere. Taehyun leaded him to the back end of the house after seeing his panic. It was much quieter, obviously where people would go before going inside and getting shitfaced drunk. You could still smell alot of scents from the back, which was his biggest problem.

Hyuka would chat with others, settling with having water and meeting new people. Sometimes scents would get rid would of his memory but it shouldn't be that big of a problem. Sometimes taehyun would check on him, but otherwise it was pretty chill. Once it hit 12am no one was outside. Kai went inside to go find once of his friends to see if they would drive him home, but they, like everyone else were shitfaced drunk. Kai was suddenly on the street. He felt alone so he called soobin, who picked up right away. 

"Kai? Why are you calling so late at night?" Soobin asked groggily "and why is there music in the background?"

"Can you come pick me up soobin? I turned on my tracker" Kai said, ignoring both questions.

Soobin got quiet for a moment "are you at a party, hyuka?" He said, with almost no emotions

"Uhm... Yes... Just come pick me up then you can lectrue me!" Kai begged. It didn't take long for him to get picked up, since this wasn't to far away from soobins house. Kai was sitting on the curb and once he saw soobins car he hesitated, fearing what was to come. 

He got pulled into the car away ways, and was lectured for a good 10 minutes on the dangers of going to partys. At the end soobin dropped off Kai and looked at his outfit. "AND you are lucky that you didn't get molested! You know what? I'm going to stay over so I know you didn't do anything stupid." Kai sighed and walked into his house, leaving the door unlocked for soobin. He untied his shoes and threw them by all the others and went to his room. 

Kai and soobin were spooning, with soobin scenting him and making up for a week's worth of scenting after soobin realized that there was no remains of soobins scent. Kai fell asleep with soobin, cuddling. Kai loved soobin, no matter how over protective he was.

The next day beomgyu, taehyun and yeonjun were sleeping in the car. Taehyun was the first to wake up and the first to puke it on the side of the car. He counted everyone to make sure they were all there, but realized that someone was missing.

the rest of they day they went around looking for him, but forgot to check soobin and Kai's house.


	5. Fishnets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai wore fishnets everyday
> 
> Soobin noticed them while watching the tryouts. It would have been fine...
> 
> ... if soobin didn't have a fishnet kink
> 
> !Basketball Captain Soobin

Kai was wearing thick black fishnets today. 

He wanted to tryout for the basketball team so he could get more credits for colleges. Most of his normal fishnets would have broken under all of the stress from running (and maybe even falling) so he went to the store and bought new ones from this special event. 

Kai went to the locker room to change. The dress code for tryouts was pretty laid back. The only hard rule was to wear basketball shorts, which Kai didn't have any problem with. There were at least 40 guys in there, some in only there boxers and others just finishing up. Some were even dressed to impress.

He got ready, which didn't take to long since he only had to change his shorts. Once he got out he was sorted with others from tallest to shortest. He was the 3rd tallest, with the tallest towering over him and Soobin. 

Soobin was going over all of the newbies, picking out who he thought were the best and sending home the others. He was looking at the taller ones and was about to send home Kai, after seeing that he had no prior experience in basketball but his body wouldn't let him. Soobin had a fishnet kink and Kai just happened to wear them openly. It also didn't help that he was very pretty. He allowed him to stay for tryouts just to see how it will go.

Kai turned out to be pretty good at basketball, but soobin was hardly paying attention to others. He liked staring at the nets on Kai's legs, which only made him more aroused. After tryouts Soobin called Kai to the back room.

"How badly do you want to be on the basketball team?" Soobin asked

"I really want to get on the team! I'll do _anything_ to get on it!" Kai asked, getting on his knees. Soobin wanted to make a pattern in the fishnets on the younger. Soobin crouched down to Kai's kneeling level and grabbed his chin.

"You're 3 points away from making the team. You can make them up but doing me a favor" Soobin said, staring Kai in the eyes. Kai nodded as to say he would do it.

Soobin pushed Kai down so he was on his back and got on top. "It will be quick, don't worry." Kai slowly nodded, not expecting his first time to go like this. Soobin pulled down both of there basketball shorts and underwear and lifted Kai's legs up.

"Aren't you going to take off my fishnets?" Kai questioned

Soobin shook his head, "I want you to have them on" soobin put his fingers through the holes to grip his thighs and massage them. Kai rested his legs on soobins soldiers. Soobin positioned his dick and put it between the hole right above Kai's ass. He slowly pushed it in, and Kai squealed. Soobin out a hand over Kai's mouth to keep him quiet. 

Soobin started thrusting, slowly then building it up over time to give Kai a little bit of time to adjust. Kai was gripping a nearby chair as to not make noise and not move to much. Soobin found a nice steady pace, that just slightly grazed Kai's prostate, making him moan, although it was very muffled and quiet.

Kai was humping his hand at this point for friction. Soobin was giving him small hickeys on his inner left thigh in every other hole. Soobin and Kai felt themselves twitch. They both sped up, wanting to reach climax. 

Kai reached 5 seconds before Soobin, white cum splattering all over his stomach. Soobin ejaculated inside Kai, keeping himself in to push alot of it back. 

Once they finished Kai heard his mother in the gym. He had to dress quickly and leave soobin all alone to not raise anymore suspicion.


End file.
